the_official_goanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Go!Animate the Movie
Go!Animate the Movie is a Movie made by a User that was collabirating Themes About PC Guy decided to go to Walmart to buy something, better than The Salvation Army store and he then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off. However, Jennifer and Eric came running after him while they ran into the shopkeeper, who suddenly takes the toy from PC Guy decided to give it back to Eric, leaving PC Guy in disappointment. At the Supermarket, PC Guy talked to Brian to have the toy back, but he was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Victor told Eric that he slept for 5 days, and Eric wanted to take revenge on him. Back at Walmart, Gary Johnson then appeared next to Eric, that he thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Gary's voice became annoying to him. Then PC Guy got the got the toy back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to do not steal the toy. He then told Eric and Victor that PC Guy's a "Stinkerputt." PC Guy hates shollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Eric and Victor weren't looking, PC Guy suddenly left with the toy. They decided to go get him. Eric and Victor surprised PC Guy and chased him until they head into a giant snow bank. PC Guy went off while Eric and Victor decided to go for a walk. Eric and Victor walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when PC Guy came to say he has to sholl them next time. Eric and Victor decided to call the cops and the cops sholled PC Guy. PC Guy woke up and realized that it was a nightmare. Eric and Victor then went home with the toy. Jennifer then came in with the toy remind that the toy is for babies. She also reminded Eric that he ever met a mean man named Mr. Keebler. Meanwhile at the spooky castle, Mr. Keebler has a plan to put a stop to the world. His assistant Rentro came to him while Mr. Keebler reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the cartoons in the world. The next day, Eric was making a special chicken for Kayla with putting special ingredients in it while PC Guy decided to sholl Kayla with his new disguise. He then knocked on the door. PC Guy was disguised as "Dr. PC Guy" and tried to sholl Kayla. Eric then got his camera, and took a picture of PC Guy's disguise when it came off. PC Guy would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. Eric and Victor later realized that they stepped on a sticky piece of chewing gum. Victor thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Eric took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Protester girl doesn't want yelling at them for a while, but then Eric just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Stickguy. Then some gum has caught on Eric's sweater, and took a picture too. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then ran away. Eric told Jack that PC Guy has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk, when PC Guy's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics. The Policeman showed up to PC Guy that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then PC Guy decided to run for the roads until he vanished. That night at PC Guy's room, he knew that the Policeman and Eric and Victor are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Eric can't sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, the news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at Mr. Keebler's castle, Mr. Keebler revealed his latest invention to Rentro. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. Later that day, Eric and Victor realized that the weather had changed by PC Guy. PC Guy like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. Eric and Victor were looking for PC Guy, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel at the Time SquareToys "R" Us store. Eric reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Victor doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Mr. Keebler. From outside, Eric showed Victor the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl suddenly think it smells like Toon-sty. Dwayne was thinking that Eric and Victor look like Oranges and Pineapples. Eric and Victor went to beat Dwayne up. PC Guy yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Victor shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the N.J. International Circus, PC Guy was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Aaron Jefferson went to introduce the show. PC Guy was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor. He then introduced the two balancers Eric 1 and Eric 2 to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. PC Guy felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Eric and Victor went upstairs to Toon Buffet where to have some pizza. When Victor was eating the pizza, Eric told him that he'll be late for the show. But Victor couldn't, so Eric went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, PC Guy read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Aaron Jefferson think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Aaron in bed, he was going to sleep, when PC Guy sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. PC Guy doesn't like him, because he shouts and pouts at him. The Policeman peeked at PC Guy, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Kevin tried to think who was knocking, but PC Guy thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Eric was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Simon, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Simon then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Eric go nuts. Eric then went away from New Jersey into adventure through the snow. Eric realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Stickguy showed up, singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Eric's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Eric and Stickguy had an electrical battle, when Stickguy fell and smooshed into the Policeman. He made Stickguy go into jail. PC Guy told Eric 2 that the song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Stickguy behind bars. Eric then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. However, Rick Perry thinks Eric is stupid. Santed Stickguy appeared to talk about Toon Beach Parl when he bumped into Stickcop 1, and sent him to jail, with Stickguy singing the Mail Time song. Stickcop 2 then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Stickguy when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Eric watches Stickguy being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw a GoEx hat next to him, which is full of Beach Park. Eric will have to find out what's happening. After some hours of running, Brian suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Brian has one thing to do, is take Eric to Carla's Boole. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Aaron Jefferson about Stickguy at his Donisale office. Aaron showed them a slideshow clip from Eric at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Eric's office at The Lobby of New Jersey. Eric showed up to Gary Johnson to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. Gary Johnson thinks Eric is a pity to bring such a gift. Eric reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Eric later saw a new guy Eddy, who was from the 'Cartoon Classics' series. Eric thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Eric has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Simon was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately, Mr. Keebler has a maniacal plan for joining in Simon's band, he and Rentro will become Septormen. Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper that Blinky 2PO was built by Eric to destroy Santed Stickguy, PC Guy and Brian. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Eric tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at 2PO, and he was shortened out and dead. Eric then threw a tantrum, and decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Stickguy by break the ice. Stickguy was then falling through the water, and was mad at Eric for doing that. Eric ran away maniacally leaving Stickguy disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Eric 1 on the phone in his office. PC Guy was disappointed that Eric yells at Stickguy every time and he does it again. Aaron Jefferson went fishing when he found PC Guy's glasses and disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. PC Guy punched him for making a fool out of him. Aaron disguises him again, but then got zapped by PC Guy. Meanwhile, Matt have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Stickguy strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Matt will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Eric, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl. Stickguy was wandering with the TV while Eric appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Eric will turn his terrors on Stickguy after Jackashay destroyed 2PO. Stickguy then told Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl to destroy Blinky 2PO. Eric was sad that his robot was destroyed for the last time. Gary Johnson thinks Eric is the king of Grouchland, but Eric was on the phone. He and the Protester Girl then saw what was at the sky, it was PC Guy with the toy. The Policeman then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, PC Guy's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Kevin is reading books in his bed. He then asked Kimberly to tell Kevin to go to sleep. Kevin later dreamed of his own fantasy into reading while Eric is not amused with the Reading Rainbow theme song. PC Guy then used a magic wand to trick Eric into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Eric reappears from the vortex, and came to PC Guy that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the vortex. Within the next day, Eric told PC Guy that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. PC Guy was not amused of Eric talking all the way to the truth. PC Guy thinks that Eric have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Eric thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. PC Guy later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in New Jersey. Sydney Cub then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Mr. Keebler striked in New Jersey, by being disguised for joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He ran into the forest, worried. The next day, PC Guy was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Eric was then found out that PC Guy has got the toy again, and then he and Victor chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. PC Guy stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Stick guys. Eric and Victor were not amused for PC Guy's being a Stinkerputt, and they're wandering who could have striked in New Jersey better than him. A voice then heard through Eric, from behind him, there was Mr. Keebler and Rentro caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about PC Guy who's been stolen the toy at Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad workman. Mr. Keebler was also talked about joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with his invention. Eric thinks that he just don't stand a chance, but Mr. Keebler has his invention to exterminate him and Victor. Eric thinks he'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate PC Guy first. Mr. Keebler then had enough of him, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, PC Guy thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmart again to buy other things. The best part from Eric 2 is that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and the Bodyguard will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Eric 1 and Eric 2 were then back on the stage doing the balancing act to the audience. PC Guy just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Stickguy popped out by surprise. Simon later read a newspaper that PC Guy has made Stickguy clones on his toy, and he started to go for an adventure. Eric was not amused because he didn't spend his cash for the Barnes & Noble bookstore, and not even the toy is a complete model. He then went to Target to find some toys there, and he got one. He then sang a Sonic Heroes song that he got a toy to play. PC Guy felt pretty mad that Eric got a toy, and Eric 2 thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. George told Eric how is his toy George gave for a valuable client, and Eric thinks the toy is awfully wonderful, and he and Victor would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. Mr. Keebler later found out it was time for his own revenge on PC Guy. While walking in the woods, George and Eric found a newspaper which says that Mr. Keebler zaps it again. Eric wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. PC Guy and Eddy were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mr. Keebler showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Mr. Keebler was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. PC Guy was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final comfrontation for calling PC Guy a Shoplifter. He and Mr. Keebler went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Jackashay thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Jackshay finally got Mr. Keebler gone and accomplished his mission. PC Guy learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Aaron Jefferson told to Eric and Victor that everything's back to normal. Eric agreed that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Aaron thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Eric waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Characters *Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter *Eric as Himself and Eric 1 *Joey as Victor and Tom *Kate as Jennifer *David as Jack/Jackashay, Stickguy, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 *Simon as Mr. Keebler and News Reporter *Paul as Gary Johnson *Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman, and Shopkeeper *Salli as Protester Girl *Dave as Simon *Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub *Charlie/Young Guy as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 *Kimberly as Herself and Weather reporter *Diesel as Eric's tired voice *Stephen as Steven and Orderman (Toon Buffet) *C. Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi **Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice and Mr. Keebler's evil voice **Professor as Dwayne and George **Princess as Stickgirl **Callie as Catherina **Kayla as Tween Cat **Wise Guy as Rick Perry **Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO Anachronisms Because this is an online film and this really come out in 2013, there are some anachronisms: *This is about PC Guy with an Adventure Time toy. Adventure Time didn't start airing until 2010 and the toyline wasn't released until 2011. *In the beginning, the announcer makes a refrence to The Simpsons Movie, which wasn't released until 2007 *At Walmart, there are alot of other toys like the Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars which didn't start until 2010. Animation errorsEdit Here are some animation errors that might have been mistaken: *They have some sequences of PC Guy with an Adventure Time toy. Adventure Time didn't start airing until 2010 and the toyline wasn't released until 2011. *Eric makes a refrence from The Simpsons Movie and GoAnimate. *When PC Guy walked inside Walmart. It has a 2001 version taken from Google Images. Gallery 185px-Maxresdefault2.jpg|PC Guy Asks for the Toy Back 185px-Go_animate_the_movie_screenshot_4_by_c_e_studio-d6dgz2c.png|Simon Sings a nice song 185px-Hqdefault4.jpg|Eric and Victor at Toys r us 185px-Snapshot_1.png|The Family Babysits 185px-GoAnimate_pic.jpg|Eric Scaring a Person 185px-Maxresdefault3.jpg|Eric is walking and training at Wal-Mart 185px-Snapshot_3.png|The box Eric